Part 4: One Human in Between Two Vampires
by KnifePenguin
Summary: With Tony's Christmas vacation nearly over, the human wanted to do one last thing before he left his two lovers. Of course, it involves a 'fun time' and a rather unexpected outcome. Either way, they are all happy with it.


"This is the worst..." Tony grumbled as he sat on Rudolph's bed. He had a fluffy pillow choking in his arms. "Because of our new principal, our Christmas vacation is shorter than before. That means that I'm going to have to go home earlier, UGH!" he threw the pillow against the headboard and fell to his right in order to snuggle closer to his boyfriend (now you'll have to wonder which one).

Gregory wasn't wearing a shirt at the moment (he found it useless since Tony was demanding it off almost 90% of the time). "Quite a shame really," he commented as he lazily flipped the page of the book that he was engrossed in.

And Rudolph, well, he was just in his underwear and currently petting the head of the human trying to press his face into his chest (now you know). "You were only here for two weeks, I do wish that you can stay here longer."

"But I can't! That's the problem, Rudy!" that was the nickname that he had miraculously thought of in the middle of the night (well, morning). Where he had woken up sometime in the morning because the name appeared in a dream. He had slapped the two vampires sleeping beside him awake immediately just to tell them about it, talking about how he was a genius.

"Well, it seems like there is nothing we can do about it. There's no point in mulling over something that we can't change." Rudy sighed and swiped at his tablet. He too was reading a book, but unlike his brother who read the classics, he read unpublished works by independent writers (HAHAH is that what we're calling it now).

"It's just so frustrating, you know!? I miss our old principal... sigh." Tony rolled over to where his other lover was relaxing and placed his head on his cold, pale (fucking rock hard) chest. "I really don't like staying in school. I swear, it's a place that sucks out all the life inside of you."

"Sounds quite serious," commented Gregory once again, flipping another page.

"Plus, the new year has already come and gone, and we haven't done anything fun!" Tony whined.

"Tony, we spent hours inside of this room doing just that... I was tired for a whole day," mumbled Rudy.

"But I want to do something new for the year!" Tony propped himself up and picked up another pillow only to throw it at Rudy. "Something new to lift up our spirits!" he switched to Gregory and put himself on top of him, "Fuck me."

"Perhaps I should inform you that what you're demanding is not 'new'." Gregory placed his book on the nightstand and rested his hands on his lover's hips, caressing them gently.

"Indeed, it's all we've ever done to you since you've arrived. Don't you ever get tired, Tony?" asked Rudy. The first time that they had done it he had expected the human to be the one barely able to catch up to the two of them. After all, how could a human satisfy two immortals? Oh, how wrong he was about that. In reality, they were the ones who were unable to keep him satisfied.

"Hey, I'm just a regular teenage boy." he grinned and shrugged. "If you don't like having sex with me, that's fine. I still have Gory." he gave the older vampire a glomp and nuzzled his neck.

Rudy looked into his brother's wide eyes and saw a message inside of them. _'I wouldn't be able to survive it by myself!'._ Seriously, how could one human who barely went outside be capable of holding such stamina?

"Well, perhaps there are other things that can keep you entertained?" Rudy took Tony's laptop and turned it on, "Are there still some games that you have yet to show me? Maybe we can give them a try."

"I don't want to play games. I want to try something new." Tony pouted and sat up, leaving Gregory alone. Suddenly, his facial expressions changed. It turned into one that said that he had just gotten an idea. An idea that the two vampires were sure to be afraid of. "Hey! Rudy! How come you're so against this?"

"Tony, I'm not against it, I'm just asking if there are some things that you enjoy that doesn't involve..." Rudy had too much pride to say outright that he wasn't able to keep up with Tony's antics. "...having too much fun. We're worried about your body."

"Well..." Tony scooted closer and placed a tanned hand on his lover's chest, "If you're that worried about me, how about you don't put it in me today?" and then, he slowly pushed him down into a lying position. It was actually quite scary.

"What... what do you mean?" Rudy was almost too afraid to ask.

Gregory wasn't quite sure where this was going and was contemplating whether he should make a run for it or stay to see what happens. For today, it seems like Tony's main target was his little brother. Perhaps nothing bad will happen to him.

"Well, aren't you curious about how good I feel when you're entering me?" He asked innocently, his blue eyes sparkling.

At that moment, the two vampire brothers knew that something was _up,_ and they knew exactly what it was.

In the next second, Gregory exploded into a trail of uncontrolled snickers. "What a splendid idea, Tony!" he was safe for today.

"W-what, brother, no!" Rudy backed away from the both of them, horrified. "Be a bottom? An uke? A-a-a neko? I don't think I can!" before he was able to float away, Tony grabbed a hold of his hands and pulled him back into the bed.

"Don't worry, Rudy! You're a vampire so I'm sure that you'd be able to handle it better than me! I am just a mortal after all."

"I don't know, Tony." Rudy was dripping cold sweat by now. He had to get out of it somehow. "Hey, come on, I promise I won't avoid having sex with you anymore."

"I just..." Tony looked away, his eyes suddenly looking downcast, "I just wanted to make you feel as good as how you make me... is it bad?" well he was fucked (not yet).

"I- uh- I- no- I UH-!" he couldn't think of anything to say.

Gregory pushed his brother down and moved Tony so that the human was straddling Rudy's lap. "Well, it seems like your little Rudy has agreed to your proposition. Shall we give it a try?" he went behind Tony and pushed him forward with his body until he was practically spooning him intimately. "Want me to teach you once again, Tony?"

Tony giggled and turned to give Gregory a kiss, "Yes please!"

Rudy... well... he had given up completely. He lived to please his lover, and if this was the only way to please him, well, he had no other choice (but he will surely make sure that his brother will regret laughing at him).

"Alright then," Gregory slipped Tony's underwear down until his bottom half was bare, showing him that delectable ass. "First thing's first, you've got to strip him." he placed a kiss on a tan shoulder and gave it a nibble.

"Okay..." Tony did as was ordered. "And then?"

"Well, you prepare him... I'll give you an example." Gregory whispered, his voice deep and husk (the sexy voice that he knew excited Tony to the brink). His fingers went down to his favorite place. Tony's asshole. "First, you put in one finger. Do it slowly. He's new." as an example, he inserted his index finger.

Tony nodded and swallowed, his heart rate increasing as he felt Gregory's finger move in and out at a slow pace. Trying to concentrate, he spread Rudy's legs apart (much to the vampire's horror) and readied a finger. "Okay then..." and slowly, it entered.

"Ugh, this feels weird!" Rudy complained, quickly grabbing a nearby pillow and stuffing it into his face.

"That's what I said the first time," mumbled Tony, a tad bit distracted from the task at hand.

"For the next step, you slowly insert another finger... but for me, I think I'll just jump directly to three." Gregory thrust in two other fingers without warning or mercy (it seemed like something he enjoyed doing), suddenly moving them faster and harsher.

"Hah! Ah!" Tony doubled over, falling onto Rudy. "Gory~ no!" he moaned, his face felt hot. He shook his head and panted into Rudy's neck, saliva drooling from his lips. "I'll- ha- get distracted! Mhm!"

"Put in another finger, love." was all Gregory had to say. He didn't have any plan of slowing down the pace that he put for his fingers.

Tony obeyed and put his middle finger in. Covering his eyes and trying to stop his moans from escaping his mouth.

"Now scissor. You know the place that you love so much?" Gregory whispered into his ear, "The place that we both love to tease every time we fuck you into the bed?" at Tony's harsh nod, he said, "Find his spot."

"Ugh..." Rudy panted slowly, a drop of sweat making its way down his brow. He felt Tony's fingers inside of his ass and it was such a foreign feeling. The way they moved inside and out, the way that they stretched him from the inside. The way they moved deeper inside as they probed and searched. It was a foreign feeling... but he didn't say that it was unwelcome.

"H-how do I know if I already found it?" asked Tony, his face flushed and just begging for someone to take him.

"Well, you'll know when he makes this sound." unexpectedly, Gregory hit his sweet spot with dead-on accuracy.

"Mnha~!" Tony moaned as he collapsed onto his other lover once again, no longer able to support himself. "Gory~!"

"And what a delicious sound it is. Continue searching, love. Meanwhile, why don't you add another finger?"

Tony gasped when he felt Gregory curl his fingers from inside of him. It gave him an idea about how you're supposed to finger someone. He tilted his head and tried to experiment. With caution, he curled his fingers.

"W-wha!?" Rudy suddenly clasped onto Tony, a gasp at the tip of his tongue. "This is-" to confirm, Tony tried rubbing that place again, "Ah~!" shocked, Rudy tried to cover his own mouth, but it was hard to concentrate.

"Looks like you've found it." Gregory chuckled and pulled out his fingers, "Good job, love. Do you want to see what happens when you try it multiple times?"

"Yeah, I do..." breathed Tony, his eyes focused on Rudy's facial expressions. He followed Gregory's previous actions and quickened the pace of his fingers. Having already memorized where his sweet spot was, he had no trouble getting it with every single thrust.

"Tony, I think that- hah~!" Rudy bit his hand and wrapped his free arm around the human's neck.

Meanwhile, Tony watched as he saw Rudy make a new face, a face that he hasn't seen before. His eyebrows furrowed together. His eyes almost closed, but he could still see a glimpse of blood-red eyes all misty. Lips parted and panting as if greedy for air. Tony knew that when he was in such a state he was far worse... but there was just something about how Rudy was trying his best not to fall under a spell that made it more attractive.

"I think... I understand now why you like to keep tormenting me, Gory." mentioned Tony, his eyes not leaving Rudy's quivering form.

"Indeed. Well, I think it's time that you moved on to the next stage, don't you agree?" Gregory moved his raven hair away from his line of sight and held on to Tony's hips with a tight grip (noticing that some bruises the shape of hands had already formed from... previous activities). "In I go..." and with one thrust Tony was able to feel all of him. How in the world was he able to hit that one spot with deadly accuracy every single time!?

Tony moaned loudly, taking out his fingers and lying on Rudy. From underneath, the vampire groaned as their members rubbed together harshly. The heat of their friction rushing into him with more thrill than before (maybe it was because he was doing something he had never done before).

"Go on..." Gregory grunted as he pushed inside of Tony once again, "Try it... I'm sure he's already ready." he hunched over, his grip still apparent, and kissed, sucked, and nibbled on Tony's shoulders.

With a nod, Tony helped Rudy get on his hands and knees (a position that had made it to one of his favorites) and lined up behind him. Tony swallowed, feeling a sense of nervousness over it all, and took on a deep breath. From underneath, Rudy was suffering two times the amount of nervousness.

"Okay..." First, it was just the tip (to which Rudy responded with a gasp), then it was halfway in, and then finally, "It's all in- ah!" Gregory suddenly pushed harshly from behind. This caused Tony to go in deeper into Rudy.

"Mmh!" Rudy pressed his face into a pillow and shut his eyes tight, "Agh... hah..." this felt so weird. So strange. So... so foreign! But, it felt _good_.

"Follow my rhythm, Tony. In... out..." Gregory made his pacing slower for Tony to be able to get a hold of the rhythm, and soon, all three of them were going at a timely pace. "Good... I see you've already got the hang of it."

Having both areas being stimulated at the same time was almost too much for Tony. All he could do in order to reply to Gregory was nod his head furiously, moaning every now and then for every thrust into his hole and for every tight squeeze he felt inside of Rudy. It was _amazing_.

Meanwhile, Rudy was having an existential crisis within his own mind.

With every move Tony made inside of him the more wobbly his knees became. He felt so weak, and he didn't think that his arms would be able to hold his weight anymore. With this position, Tony was able to get in so deep into the places that he hadn't even thought would be touched by another person.

"Mm!" He bit into his pillow, his fangs piercing the soft cotton. Ah, he was so tired, and it felt so good! Was this how Tony felt whenever he was receiving the both of them? If so, it wasn't so bad at all. Forgetting about his pride, Rudy felt his arms give out and his body moving forward. This resulted in him sticking his ass out even more.

"I'm going to go a little bit faster, okay love?" Gregory grunted, heaving in for air as his grip on Tony's hips became tighter. With another harsh thrust into his lover, he chuckled when the both of them moaned louder at the same time.

"Ah~ faster!" Tony screamed, already completely gone. "More!" out of all of them, Tony was the most vocal (was that even a surprise?).

Rudy had already had too much to even think about holding in his voice, so now he was just a heaping mess of vampire gasps, groans, moans, and more.

Gregory's head felt completely dizzy with so much going on at once, but nonetheless, it was exciting. Their bodies moved in synchronized pleasure, making the room all hot and steamy with their breaths.

"I-I'm so close!" Tony gasped, his grip on Rudy's hips becoming weak.

"Don't worry, love, I'm right here," Gregory whispered, his bared his fangs, his ruby eyes glinting with thirst.

Tony already knew what was going to happen, so he tilted his head in order to expose his neck. He felt a shiver of anticipation for the sudden rush of pleasure that he was sure to feel once those sharp fangs bit into him.

Eager for his meal, Gregory bit in with delight. Eyes closing slowly in a daze when the red liquid made contact with his tongue. His satisfaction was increased when Tony arched his back and scream in pleasure.

In that moment, Tony released inside of Rudy, and Rudy had reached his orgasm at the exact same time. Quite surprising since his front hadn't been touched throughout their whole activity.

With one final gulp of blood, Gregory was the last to finish. He had lost most of his sense of reason during the feeding and had forgotten to pull out.

"Gory~!" whined Tony, tired, sweaty, and panting on top of Rudy, "You came inside! You know how hard it is to clean up when you guys do that."

"Sorry, love." Gregory kissed Tony's neck softly and pulled out, watching with a smug smirk as his semen slowly oozed out of his lover's asshole.

"Tony... you came inside of me." Rudy said plainly. Eyes still glazed with pleasure, but slowly disappearing with every fresh breath he took inside of his body.

"Sorry, Rudy! I forgot that I was supposed to- uh, you know..." Tony said sheepishly. He flipped Rudy around so that he was lying on his back, and entered in between his legs. "But wasn't that fun?" he said just a centimeter away from his lips, his chest and bottom half rubbing against the other's.

Rudy pecked him on the lips and then looked away. "It was... alright."

"Says the vampire who came without even touching his dick." snickered Gregory

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not fair that you get to drink Tony. You had the turn last time!" complained Rudy. He tried to get up, until they saw his eyes widen. "UGh, this feels so _wrong_!" he shivered and tried to look behind. The other two looked and saw Tony's cum dripping down.

That was Gregory's breaking point.

"HHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" he dropped and rolled around the messy bed clutching his stomach. "This is PURE GOLD!"

"Don't worry, Rudy!" Tony latched on to him and nuzzled his cheek, "I'll teach you how to clean it up. Come on, let's get in the shower together. Besides... it won't be long until Gregory experiences how good it feels to be bottom, although being top doesn't feel too bad either." Gregory froze.

"HAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAH!" Rudy laughed, eyes tearing up as he pointed at Gregory, "Now THAT is GOLD!"

"Tony, love, baby... why don't you think about that for a little while longer?" Gregory begged.

"Don't worry, Gory. I'm going to be leaving super soon, anyway..." Tony pouted and sighed. "I have to start packing my bags by tomorrow. So, I guess that wouldn't be happening. Well, not for a while at least." he snickered at Gregory's sigh of relief. "I'm gonna miss you guys!" he gave them both a hug, a kiss on each cheek, and another hug.

"We'll miss you too, Tony," replied Rudolph with a smile.

"Indeed," said Gregory. "We'll be awaiting your return quite soon."

Tony laughed and nodded. "I know!" he turned to Rudy and grabbed both of his hands, and said, "Come on! Let's go to the bathroom. If we don't get this out of us right away we're going to have a stomachache in the morning."

"O-oh, right." Rudy steamed red and allowed himself to be pulled away into the washroom, leaving Gregory by himself inside of the room.

Gregory shook his head and smiled. "What a life we have."


End file.
